The Child of Miracles
by panda123love
Summary: What if there was another child besides the eight children that are already chosen? This is a story with the ninth child named Jamie she is the child who possess the crest of miracles. Jamie know what the future has in store and it isn't pretty for everyone. She has the duty of creating a new future with the DigiDestined without giving everything away or she will be punished.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Very new to this but thought it could be fun! I don't own any of this but my ideas and the characters I created myself. Hope you like it

The definition of miracles is a surprising and welcomed event that can't be explained through natural or scientific laws; got that from take the Jadi! Anyways haha many people call these events "something amazing" like getting an amazing grade in a class which you never tried in but sucked at know looking back it's odd. ME being chosen as the child of miracles? How strange since I don't believe in such things as miracles.

Maybe I just don't understand what a miracle truly was. To me life is life; sometimes it's wonderful others it can seriously suck. But I do know one thing and I think I always have know what I am about to tell you. Only one person can really change your life for the better or worse, that would be you. Anyone can change when they use their courage and act upon told me that the action we chose to take are miracles. He also said that I was chosen because I could create those miracles and I could help other create these I quote "miracles" I don't think I buy It. But I could use the adventure, haha.

Right now I'm sleeping. Jedi told me I had to sleep so I could see the future so I could change it; for the better. I however don't know how long this nap is going to take, sadly. But I do know this future I am watching. I don't want this bleak future. When I wake up I will something I didn't think I believed in a miracle. I hope Dorugamon is ok, I miss him a lot. It's so dark here I want to wake up but I need to learn more so I can change this pitiful future. I just hope this nightmare ends soon.

Oh I forgot to tell you. My name is Jamie, Dorugamon is a form of my digimon and I am the child of miracles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hi new chapter out! Ok first of all I don't own digimon I only own the ideas in my lovely noggin and the characters I created myself! If anyone is actually reading this please enjoy! Oh and sorry I was spelling Gennai wrong. Happy Reading! :)

Takes place before episode 25

Tai walked on with Agumon, Joe, and Gomamon by his side when they were attacked by Snimon and Kuwagamon. Two nasty champion bug digimon.

"Joe watch out, those are two ugly bugs!And they don't look happy to me." Tai told Joe.

Joe's eyes widened as he tried to scramble away from the digimons "no kidding, do you think there's an exterminator close by?I always hated bug bites." Joe joked with Tai. Joe was really trying not to freak out to much though and get them all killed.

Tai grinned back at him sheepishly, "Nah, Agumon and Gomamon are too tired to digivolve right to digivolve. I think it's best to run, and RUN FAST JOE! You would think these bugs would stop chasing us around by now, Man." Tail yelled out of breath from running when suddenly Joe tripped. When Tail turned around to check on Joe his eyes widened.

"JOE!Watch out!" Joe tried to get up and run, but his foot was stuck when Kuwagamon started to close in on Joe with his "Scissor Arms" attack. Tai stood in mixture between shock and horror. Not knowing what to do at all when suddenly he heard a strong wind and groaned in annoyance. "What now?" He muttered to himself.

"Cannonball" then a giant ball of iron hit Kuwagamon. Snimon and Kuwagamon quickly flew away. As Tai helped Joe up. All four looked up to see a black dragon digimon flying towards the two kids and their digimon.

"Should we run?" Asked Joe eyeing how fast the dragon was closing in on the group.

"I don't think he wants to harm us. He did just safe us." Tai pointed out, Joe still looked unsure but Joe was always worried about everything.

"That's Dorugamon, digimon tend to avoid him. He is a very strong digimon. But when you gain his trust is a very loyal friend. I'm hoping Tai is right and he's on our side." Agumon explained to the boys.

"Yeah so do I buddy." Tai said in awe as he stared at the digimon who was coming even closer to the group. Until the digimon landed besides the group of four.

"Hello, my name is Dorugamon I came to help you as requested of my partner..." Dorugamon began only to be interrupted by the boys.

"Wait, What!" Tai and Joe yelled together. Dorugamon stared at them in confusion till Tai clarified why they were confused.

You have a Partner, as a human partner?! Like Agumon and I? Is he or she a human Digidestined like us? And most importantly where are they?" Tai asked in excitement.

"As I was saying my partner told me to bring you to here when I found you. I warn you she isn't exactly like you other digidestined. I will explain more when we arrive at our hideout. Follow me." Dorugamon said as the four gave looks of was surprised at first unlike Joe who was left open mouthed until Gomamon got his to move his booty. The four followed the digimon in silence until they arrived at a down besides the tree was a sleeping girl with long red hair. She wore jeans and a hoodie with a panda on it.

Tai, Agumon, and Gomamon stared at the girl in confusion. While Joe on the other hand had his inner doctor kick in and were worried about the girl.

Dorugamon took a protective stance over Jamie before explaining the situation to the group. "Jamie has been in the digital world just as long as your group. But after four days in the digital world Gennai approached us for task on Jamie could perform. He said for this task she would have to sleep for a while until she had gathered the correction information to perform his task. She still hasn't woken up, not even once. I have been waiting a very long time, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. But this sleep drain I promised her I would help your group." Dorugamon explained worry all over his face for his partner.

Everyone else stared at the mysterious girls with mixed emotions.

Dorugamon cleared his throat then looked the group until he began to speak again. "You may stay here tonight it is safe until she wakes up and is healed. Your friend in the pink is at the castle not far from here. There is fruit on the tree and bushes to eat. This is all I can help with. I can't leave her side again not even for the Digidestined." Dorugamon explained to the four. Tai stared at the digimon gratefully.

Thank you, and I understand. I can't wait to meet Jamie and for you two to join our team. My name is Tai, my digimon is Agumon. That's Joe and his digimon Gomamon. Thanks for saving us earlier." Tai smiled at the dragon digimon.

 **Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it as much as i enjoyed writing it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i am back with a new chapter hope you like if you could drop a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I don't own digimon or anything in digimon.**

 **Chapter Three**

Tai opened his eyes only to meet darkness and the flicker of the fires flame. He then glanced over to see Dorugamon providing warmth for Jamie. The dragon stared at the boy. To be honest Tai wasn't one to wake up early he preferred to get as much sleep as he could. But he wanted to get everyone back together, and quickly. Tai had a gut feeling something big was going to happen soon. As Tai and the Dorugamon continued their staring contest the girl, Jamie muttered a word. More importantly this word was actually a familiar name, T.K. Matt's little brother. Tai starred in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Why did she say T.K. he is a one of my friends and my friend Matt's little brother. How does she know him?" Asked Tai his worry for the guy growing.

"She mutters his name a lot actually. And I don't know why. I don't think she knows this boy or that he knows her either. But I can only ever make his name out of the mumbles that's she mutters. You know him." It wasn't a question but a statement. Still Tai felt the need to explain after all it was a clue to the sleeping girl, Jamie. Tai looked to the fire.

"Yah, I know a good kid. Like I said he is Matt's little brother. He cries a lot. But he's the youngest out of all of us; including Jamie. She looks to be around our age not T.K. he is just a little kid. His digimon partner is Patamon. They are both a lot stronger than you would think. Both are little but they pack quite a punch, ha. And both are also a ball of sunshine." Tai explained to Dorugamon.

Dorugamon nodded to Tai, "I wonder how he plays into this though?" Tai and Dorugamon stared into the fire in confusion. They both began to ponder this until the sun crept up into the sky. Then everyone but Jamie woke up. They began to get ready to leave when Tai called over his shoulder while grinning.

"Find us when she wakes up. We will be waiting."The dragon digimon nodded to the goggle headed boy. Then the group left. As the day went on Tai and Joe paddled the White Swan boat while Agumon and Gomamon watched in amusement. This continued as they hurried in their search for Mimi. While Dorugamon watched over the sleeping Jamie. Matt and T.K. had already met up with Izzy and were going to the meeting place Tai and everyone had agreed upon. While Sora was solving her own inner monsters. While helping her friends at the same time. But Jamie surprisingly enough was talking to someone very important.

With Jamie

"Ugg, my head is killing me. Great where am I now?" Jamie asked aloud. she was mostly taking to herself not actually expecting an answer.

"Child you are in a realm I created so we could talk. My name is Azulongmon." A beautiful dragon digimon spoke to Jamie.

Jamie gasped in shock as the stared at the digimon in confusion and awe. she opened her mouth to speak only to have Azulongmon cut her off.

"Honestly we are low on time so just listen up child. You have been gifted with the duty of miracles. You have been sleeping a long time, you won't remember what we have showed you just yet, my child. you will get it in bits and pieces like a puzzle. Follow your gut child because it will ALWAYS be right. Look out for the other children. And be careful I like you, you are a good child I know this. But understand this. If you step in when it isn't needed or give out too much information _you will be punished._ _Now wake up from your sleep child of Miracles."_ And then everything faded away.

Jamie jumped with a gasped and eyes wide. Dorugamon stared her in happiness and shock; she was finally awake. Jamie hugged him tightly to herself. "I'm back Dorugamon, lets kick some booty."

 **So what do you think so far, she is final awake! I know personally i am super excited about and review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note: So i release at the moment there is huge emphasis on couples yet. But also keep in mind this is only four chapters in and i actually plane on this being a multiple book series. So i also had a thought this morning it was that i should probably give which couples i plan on make happening in the story so far to this point in my vision of the story. And they are...**

 **Couples**

 **Jamie & Tai**

 **Sora & Matt**

 **T.K. & Kari**

 **Mimi & Izzy**

 **i am still thinking on if i want KenxYolie, KenxDavis (i actually saw this recently and kinda love it XD) or lastly YoliexDavis make i'll make it a love triangle. -_- Even though i despertly hate those stupid love triangles. If you think of a better couple or you would like something tell me. Talk to me about which couples you like. At the moment i am working on the next chapter but today was super busy for me. As i have said before by life is always crazy but i am going to try and update as much as i can. So tell me what you think about these couples sorry if you don't like they and maybe Joe can hook up with Jamie's sister X)**


	5. Chapter 4

So first off hello everyone :) I will start with the disclaimer:I do not own digimon at all or anything else but the OC's I create and the ideas I incorporate. Hope everyone likes this chapter. I feel super excited and happy because more people are reading this story and favoriting and following it which I am so honored. So i wanted to thank everyone who is reading this. Thank you so much you guys make my day so great! Please leave a review and read my story :) Anyway on with the story.

Chapter Four

After Jamie had woken up she ate the fruit Dorugamon had gathered for her to eat. Then she convinced Dorugamon; more like had a heated argument; that they should catch up to the other DigiDestined quickly. So they flew until they finally found the group...mostly together seemed as if Sora was upset and Tai, T.K., Matt, and their digimon were trying to help Sora solve her problem. Jamie observed the group as the did this.

Jamie's POV.

I walked to the group slowly trying to listen to figure out what had happened. Sora was explaining the whole thing with the crest; which digidested had what each of their crest represented. They were unknowingly talking about Myotismon and that stupid annoying bat digimon named DemiDevimon. But why was Sora being the crest of love have to do with those demon digimon.

"Wow the crest of love. That's just perfect for you Sora." Tai smiled at Sora not reading the mood had to be his specialty, what an idiot! Poor Sora, someone better step up soon and help her I will. I would rather someone who knows her do it though. she might not like or be comfortable around me. Sora's reaction to his comment only further proved my point on his wonderful "Specialty" that was such a Tai thing.

"Now Way!You're Wrong! It's not like me at all!"Sora screamed at the confused Tai.

I stopped walking as I stared at Sora. The tense conversation continued which resulted in Sora breaking down in tears. And i can bet you anything that Tai doesn't know how to handle girls and their tears either, at all. Suddenly Tai turned to Matt.

"Matt help me out. I don't know what to do when she starts blubbering." Tai said only proving my point. I face palmed. I knew it, how predictable of Tai. And Matt wasn't much help either with his "just let her go Tai." I sighed just great! Notice my sarcasm here. They were both useless to this situation were was Mimi when you needed here. But thankfully T.K. stepped up and cheered her up, he was totally going to be a ladies man when he grew up. Then the group final came together as one group...without me. They were lucky. Finally i stepped out of hiding.

Narrator's POV

"Hey guys!So everyone is finally all together this is great." A girl with waist length red hair said smiling at the group of kids and their digimon. The group turned towards the voice. Everyone but

Tai, Gomamon, Agumon, and Joe stared at the girl in confusion. Who was this girl? While the four who actually knew her stared in shock. She had finally awoken.

"Jamie! Your awake, that's awesome!" Tai said excitedly the mysterious girl named Jamie was finally awake and could fight rest of the group turned to Tai. How did he know the girl. Then Joe spoke causing even more confusion and adding nervousness to the groups emotions.

"Not that you being awake isn't awesome, but where is your scary digimon, who was guarding you? And how are you a DigiDestined?Sora didn't hear anything about your crest?" Joe addressed Jamie a serious face on him.

"I am also quite interested, you are human I presume?" which received a nod from Tai."I have so many questions like for example how are you a DigiDestined?Does that mean there are more like us? How did you get here? Who is your digimon? Do you-" Izzy questioned only to be interrupted by Matt. Jamie stared at the group unsure of herself suddenly.

"More importantly"" Matt said staring intently on the girl, " if you are a DigiDestined like us, where have you been? Why not help back us up until just now? Why haven't we seen you until now? and how does Tai, Joe, Gomamon, and Agumon know you?"

Jamie held up her hands as to give her space. Everyone stared even those who know about her. "Hold on a minute! Gosh, I feel like you guys are the cops and I am your criminal. Can we sit down and talk? You guys are making me nervous, geez? Jamie explained sitting down, the rest of the kids following her lead.

Tai was the first to speak, "guys calm down. We kinda met each other on our way to get Mimi. Her digimon really helped us when we were in a bind, and helped point out where Mimi was. I told him when she got better to join us with us as a group. Since you know we are all DigiDestined here, all trying to survive and get home."Tai explained to the group.

"What do you mean kinda? And get better how?" Matt questioned Tai. Jamie opened her mouth to explain, "Tai let me handle this, my name is Jamie. To answer you question Joe Dorugamon is now Dorumon my adorable little dragon digimon. Anyway he went to gather food while I searched for you guys. And I am the one DigiDestined that Myotismon doesn't know about." Jamie turned to sora, "that digimon in the shadow is Myotismon, he's bad news. He is a very powerful vampire digimon. All of you know who hold what crest now so I will also tell you mine. I hold the crest of miracles. Myotismon will try to hurt all of us; but I am here to help stop his destruction. The reason I didn't come sooner to help all of you is because I was in a coma state. I became like that after four days into the digital world at Gennai's request. While I was sleeping I got visions of the future I-" Jamie tried to continue only to be cut by Matt.

"What a bunch of bull! The future? Yah right!" Matt stared at her with cold angry eyes.

"I am telling the truth, just ask Tai he talked to Dorugamon about me. He was the first to see me sleeping by that tree Matt. I don't always tell the truth Matt" Jamie said getting upset at Matt. Matt turned to Tai and Joe only to see them giving him a nod and Tai say "Yeah" Matt sighed and muttered an apology to her.

T.K. turned to Jamie "So what happens in the future?" Jamie stared at the ground before speaking.

"Honestly I don't remember much of it sadly." Jamie half lied to the younger couldn't know or she wouldn't be able to help the group anymore.

Matt turned to Jamie annoyed, "So let me get this right, you are useless right? You say you will help us, but you can't remember what was supposed to help us."

This caused Jamie to become upset partly because of her not feeling to good and lack of real sleep. Tai marched up to Matt about to punch him only to be beat by Mimi who slapped Matt on the face. Matt 's cheek stung, he quickly looked at Mimi only to meet her angry stare.

"Matt,you don't treat anyone like that. Can't you see the poor girl is exhausted!She rushed here over here to help. She is clearly trying to help don't take your frustration out on her!She just wants to help. Now apologize to Jamie, Now!" Matt looked down to the ground looked at Mimi in shock. Matt looked Jamie in the eye and said.

"Sorry, it's not you. I was mean to you though so I am sorry." Jamie smiled at Matt relived.

"I want to remember very much. I have a feeling we'll be seeing Gennai soon, now about those more simple questions." Jamie smiled at the group and received a chorus of "Yeah" which made her sigh in relief. slowly a purple dragon digimon got closer to the group, "this is Dorumon, my digimon." The group studied the digimon. "Ok, so for answer the rest of your questions. I already explained that I was a DigiDestined. I guess there could be another group of DigiDestined but not in the digital world. And I fell into the digital while I was walking around, haha. Funny how it works like that." Jamie said sheepishly then stuck her tongue out, she then yawned.

"I think we should call it a night," Tai said while yawning. The DigiDestined set up camp and then fell asleep unknown of a dangerous encounter approaching had gotten ready to attack Sora but Biyomon took the hit to protect Sora. Then Myotismon appeared, everyone tried to fight back but they just weren't strong enough. But finally when Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon to help out Sora finally understood her mom always loved her and only wanted to protect the daughter she loved. This discovery caused Sora's crest to glow and Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon who carries everyone to safety and escaped Myotismon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in forever ago I have been super busy with school and well my life. It's very stressful on the bright side my friend/BGF (Best Ginger friend) lol, from Hawaii moved back and were going to Colorado soon! So excited! So sorry for such a late update. But it's longer and bigger.**

 **Thank you to those of you who read my story and don't leave rude reviews. I have a game plan for this story and it's all pure imagination don't like don't read simple as that. Jamie is new to the picture. She is someone who is a bystander who has experienced the future and wasn't involved in the bigger picture like Davis. Plus I don't like Davis a lot (sorry if you do he's still in the story way latter on at least). Please just be patient and read so you can find out the cool awesome stuff with Jamie and how she affects the characters around her. This is purely because I like to write that I am doing this.** **I don't own digimon or any of its character only my own and my imagination.**

 **Sorry for the rant. Thank you for your time and please enjoy. Love you guys and keep on loving pandas. Enjoy please read and review or not I just hope you enjoy reading it!-Bye-**

 **CHAPTER 5**

After Garudamon took everyone to safety everyone laid back down to sleep. Everyone but Jamie was asleep. She laid there staring at the sky trying as hard as she could to stay awake with Dorumon snuggling into her side. Finally she sat up slowly so not to wake anyone up. Then went on a walk until she reached the beach and sat down crisscross apple sauce style staring intently at the moon. Suddenly she stood up and yelled out to the moon.

"You don't control me! I will not let that future come, but I won't be told what to do. Even if I get hurt I will do what I think is best." Then Jamie fell to the ground tear streaming down her face as she grinded her teeth. She sighed and curled up into a ball in frustration and desperation to build this new future.

Little did she know Sora had heard and saw everything that went on that night with Jamie and the moon. Sora began to walk back to the group. Sora was just so completely unsure about the girl of miracles. She was just so confusing and mysterious. A big part of her thought Jamie was trouble but there was a small part of her which thought Jamie just wanted a friend. And Sora wanted to be that girl. She knew she had to she just didn't know how.

 **In The Morning**

Dorumon wake up when Tai shook the digimon awake he stared at the human boy with sleepy eyes.

"Hey Dorumon where's Jamie? I woke up and she isn't here anywhere?" Dorumon suddenly jolted awake, Jamie had disappeared. Where could she have gone?!

"No, she was here before I went to sleep. Where is she now? Did someone take her?

"Whoa boy sorry I didn't mean to scare you. She couldn't have gone far. Maybe a potty break? Ha-ha ok too soon." Which only got Tai an angry glare from the worried digimon, when suddenly Matt woke up. He stared at the two in annoyance where he laid upside down.

"Ok why are you two up so early? Especially you Tai. You're like ShogunGekomon when you sleep its annoying as hell." Only to be cut off by Tai and Dorumon's words.

"Jamie is missing!"

Matt jumped up surprised. "What do you mean she's missing, she can't just disappear into thin air. That doesn't just happen not even in the digital world." All of that noise had woken up Sora. She stared at the boys then suddenly broke out into giggles. The boys stared at her in confusion and worry. Matt held out his hand.

"You ok there Sora your acting a little weird." Matt asked clearly worried that she had lost her marbles which only made Sora laugh even more. Finally she looked up at the boys.

"You're looking for Jamie right?" Which got her an,

"Yea you know where she is?"

"Follow me, she took a walk last night and fell asleep on the beach." Sora explained to the guys as they walked to the beach. Dorumon ran ahead group stared at the digimon and partner I awe. Until finally Sora Spoke, "The bond those two have is out of this crazy messed up world, I can't even put it into words. But we should probably join in and wake up sleeping beauty from her slumber."

Matt and Tai nodded in agreement. The three walked towards the girl Sora nudged her shoulder but could her muttering the word mom. She stared at the girl realizing how alike she was to everyone in their group. Like them Sora included she just wanted to get home to her family. Jamie's eyes snapped open she blinked a few times before getting to her feet.

"Hey everyone we should go and make sure no one is awake and panicking."

Jamie said walking with Dorumon. The guys stared at her in confusion (more like Tai) as Tai started to open his mouth to question her Sora and Matt both elbowed the idiotic boy. He groaned in pain and glared at the two. Jamie turned around to see Sora dragging Tai and Matt whistling. She gave a questioning look but Sora merely grinned sheepishly so she shrugged and continued on walking to camp. When she looked away Tai yanked his arm away in annoyance.

"Why'd you do that Sora? I mean Matt I understand but come on you too Sora? I just wanted to-"Then Sora cut him of and said to Tai.

"Yeah I know Tai but its best you leave this alone. Somethings are best left alone. If she thought we needed to know she would tell us, something tells me this is something personal so leave it Tai." Sora explained with a gentle look in her eye while gazing at Jamie's back as she talked with Dorumon. Then smirked at Tai and said "Trust me unless you're a girl you are best to listen to me an actual girl. Unless you have something to tell us Tai?"

Then Matt had to add his piece "That would explain a lot actually."

"Hey what does that mean I'm very manly?"

"Ha I bet TK or Joe could out do your so called "manliness" at this point Tai. And TK is a kid." Matt said. As they continued to talk comfortably amongst themselves Jamie tilted her head and smiled at them with envious eyes. Then turned back and continued walking in peace. When they finally returned back to their camp the others where all awake including TK to Jamie's delight. So she latched on the the little boy with the hat. To the groups confusion but they didn't question it. But Matt was really wired out by it, a lot. After talking to TK about not really anything in particular then sudden TK asked the question everyone was wondering but didn't.

"Jamie not that I don't like that you like me so much but why? I'm not especially amazing really? So really why?" This drew the attention of the whole group. Even Izzy looked away from his laptop. Jamie looked at the child's innocent eyes with sad ones.

"Hmm I'm sure everyone especially your older brother is wondering that. TK you remind me of my beloved family, my home. At home I have a pigheaded annoying little brother named Jacob. We never got along. Two sisters who are my best friends; Sarah and Marie. They are older than me but we have always been together. Then lastly my beloved most important person, my mom. I would do anything for that woman. You remind of home of my home. That I have something to return to. So thank you TK…" Tears ran down her pale face, "I'm sorry I don't usual crying isn't my thing." She wiped away her tears as TK turned to cheer her up again. She smiled at TK then whispered to him that she had yet another reason but that would stay a secret for now.

Everyone in the group gained something that day. Not only did Izzy gain new information but also felt closer to Jamie based on her feelings of wishing to return home. Mimi understood her exactly she too just wanted to go home. Sora felt sorry for the girl but also excited because even though TK brought hope, Jamie brought miracles. And she felt Jamie was the key to returning home. Joe mostly worried and worried (the dude seriously needs a chill pill) While Tai gained more insight into her mind but also understanding as his sibling was also at home waiting for him. Matt finally understood why she acted some of the way she did. But TK and Matt both gained then was a protectiveness of this girl they would began to see as a sister.

After silence grew over the group as they were lost in their own thoughts Jamie spoke up. "We are going home … very soon too. I just wish it wasn't under the conditions we are though." The group stared at her in confusion just as Tai was about to open his big mouth she said "Myotismon knows something he shouldn't there is another chosen and she is the chosen of light. Very powerful like TK and Patamon powerful. And he wants to take them out before they know what even going on. He wants her and now knows how to get to the human world our world. So this isn't an exciting good trip. Before we react we must first go to Gennai house for advice from the old geezer." Jamie explained.

"We're going back home?!" Everyone except for Izzy yelled in excitement not even taking in to account what Jamie had just explained to them.

"You know where Gennai lives?" Izzy asked slightly insulted and intrigued.

Then Tai ran over to Izzy, "She just told us where going home and you're sulking about not being Gennai's favorite. WHERE GOING HOME!" He yelled into his ear.

"I heard her the first time Tai that wasn't needed but I suppose you are right." Izzy said with a smile.

Jamie face palmed. "I just got done telling you Myotismon is going to be where our families are. Digimon will be in the human world…with our families. Do you understand me young Digi-egg?" She grasped his face and held it in front of her as she told him.

Tai pulled away grinning, "of course I do we just have to beat him. Easy peasy he will be on our home turf we have to home advantage." Tai said ignoring Jamie as he dragged her along who was very annoyed. Then stopped and looked at her.

"Well lead the way! We're going home and you're our good luck charm." He said grinning at her. She sighed then began to lead the way.

 **So they are finally going to see Gennai and he is going to give them some real answers. Plus you got some back story on Jamie, but trust me that there is a lot more to her story than you would think. Keep in mind I will try to follow the plot of the TV show but some things are going to be different. I hope you enjoy and I will try to update again soon but no guarantees I have a pretty busy life so I'm sorry but it is what is. Please drop review and tell me what you think if its constructive criticism I love it but don't drop all hate please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for my very late update my laptop broke and it took me awhile to get a new one and then rewrite the missing material one of them being this chapter. So I very sorry for the wait.

I would like to also take the time to thank GirlFish your update literal made my day. So thank you so much. I want to also take the time to thank everyone who has Favorited this story of followed it because it means a lot to me.

OK on with the chapter and disclaimer I do not own digimon in any way or form I only own the ideas and the characters I have enjoy!

Favorites: 4DarkMirror6, Ben10gobad, Child-of-Strength, Jayfeather912, Nintendomano01, Redder45, Theinzmann111, Warrior Of Celestial Light, Digtamer88, garciaezequiel17,kat151820, summer490, and xxwhitemagexx thank you for favoriting this story.

Following: Alice-Italy-Haruhi, Ben10gobad, Child-of-Strength, Dancing to your Heartbeat, Lost in Reality's Mirror, Marianne 16, Nintendoman01, RedHotChillySteppers2008, Redder45, Theinmann111, digitamer88, garciaezequiel17, kat151820, luchiaseiren, lune-de-bleu, summer490, and xxwhitemagexx thank you for following this story. :)

Starting Now

The group continued on their journey to Gennai's house with lots of chatter. The only ones not being a chatterbox were Sora, Matt, and Jamie. Jamie was deep in thought and Sora was observing the said girl. And Matt was as always walking in silence sulking while watching TK.

Then suddenly Jamie stopped making the group stumble. She turned around to face the group a sheepish smile present on her face and said, "Since this is your first time don't say anything it's going to be a tad strange just watch."

Matt stared at the strange red headed girl and said "how much weirder can it get you get visions of the future, and don't remember them, plus we're in the digital world with evil digital monsters after us constantly.

She looked ahead and only replied " I know just watch hot shot. Try your best not to freak out on me." she smiled dryly at the group. With that said Jamie walked them to a big body of water and a light flashed suddenly the body of water developed stairs to the bottom. The group stared at it in shock. Jamie smiled at them knowingly then ascended down the stairs.

"Watch your steps it's a tad slippery. Here up it's a pretty decent walk." she called over her shoulder with Dorumon at her side. The rest of the group followed her in a haze of amazement and bewilderment. Eventually they reached the end and found land with a pretty setting of Gennai's home.

"Is this Gennia's house?" Sora asked not specifically to anyone or really expecting an answer anyway.

"Yea perks of being "Gennai" and the only human like thing in the digital world at this moment. You know besides us actual human children, ha stupid geezer." Jamie explained to Sora. Then in the next breath started yelling starling the group. "Old geezer where are you?" She continued to yell until she was almost hit with a necklace, she picked it up and glared in the direction of an old man named Gennai stood.

"Forgot that last time girl. Thought i should give it back." Gennai said gazing at the water.

ending note: Sorry for the short chapter. But i'm back hopefully i can write you a longer better chapter soon.


End file.
